Silo/Walkthrough
Silo '''is a mission where Bond is being sent to investigate unscheduled test firings, which are believed to cover launch of GoldenEye weapons satellites. It is unique in its design, as you make your way through four engine rooms, connected by hallways. The Turbo Mode cheat is unlocked by beating the mission on Agent in under '''3:00 Primary Objectives *Plant bombs in fuel rooms *Photograph satellite *Obtain telemetric data *Retrieve satellite circuitry *Minimize scientist casualities Background MI6 has become concerned that unscheduled test firings from a missile silo in Kirghizstan are being used to cover the launch of Goldeneye weapons satellites. Deep intelligence reports suggest that this operation may well be outside the control of the former Soviet powers in the region M Branch Infiltrate the silo and ascertain what is being placed into orbit; if it is the satellites, recover their control circuitry and sabotage the launches. You are authorized to destroy the base if necessary. This is a matter of international security, 007. Consider the military personnel expendable. Q Branch The layout of the missile silo means that a few carefully placed explosive charges will destroy the entire complex - concentrate on the fuel rooms (H4, C3, K2 and A1). 007, remember to treat the timed explosives with respect - you remember what happened to 004 in Beirut. Oh, and get me a picture of the satellite, there's a good chap Moneypenny You leave at 1800 hours for Bishkek. James, just imagine those romantic nights in the steppes. Lying beneath the stars, the campfires twinkling on the hills - sounds like heaven. When you're in the arms of some dusky maiden, spare a thought for poor old me cooped up behind a desk in rainy London. Walkthrough As soon as you start this level a timer will start ticking: when it reaches zero the entire map will explode so don't waste time. On Agent difficulty there is no timer. You start with a Silenced PP7 but can soon pick up a KF7 Soviet. Keep moving forward, killing all guards in your path: some of them will run towards you when they see you, others will stay in their positions, so a good plan is to pop out around each corner, kill one or two, then retreat and wait for them, knocking them off one by one as they step into your sights. Some of them also have grenades - if you hear the tell-tale clunk of one landing, back up for a few seconds. There are four fuel rooms you will pass through as you move through the level. In each, you have to kill all the guards, avoid shooting the scientists, and pick up a keycard that will let you open the door to the next section. It will be lying on the floor somewhere in the room. (If you can't find the keycard and time is short, a solution that often works is to fire off a few shots into the locked door - usually a guard will come and open it.) It is a good idea to shoot a scientist in the leg twice to make him draw a DD44 Dostovei, as this is not a stealth level and the DD44 has a larger magazine and deals slightly more damage than the PP7. A couple of the fuel rooms have body armour in them - pick it up. In 00 Agent, there is no armour in the fuel rooms. You also have to plant one of your Plastiques on the dark-coloured columns on the right hand wall - in a rare display of leniency from the game's designers, you start with eight but only need four - one in each room. In Secret Agent and 00 Agent difficulty, you also have to collect circuit boards from the first three rooms - these are green, easily spotted and can be destroyed if the object they are sitting on explodes, so be careful. If you don't get an Objective Completed notification when you pick up the circuit board in the third room, you have missed one and need to go back and find it. Also in the third room, there should be a scientist cowering in the near-right hand corner. Run towards him and he will drop something - grab it for the message 'Picked up a DAT' and completion of the 'Obtain Telemetric Data' objective. In the fourth room you will find the satellite, which is easily identified due to its big blue solar panels. Take a picture using your Camera to complete that objective. Immediately after each fuel room there is a T-junction. After the first two, make sure to shoot the guards on the left but turn right - the left door is a dead end that will waste time. After the third room, take the left turn - it, too, is a dead end, but you will find body armour on the catwalk. (In 00 Agent, this is the only body armour in this mission.) Before leaving the fourth room, check to ensure you have completed all objectives. When you open the door, you will be confronted by Ourumov and a large number of guards. Don't bother trying to shoot them all - run directly towards Ourumov and he will run away. Follow him, shooting anyone in your way, and you will end up at a lift. Enter it to complete the mission Category:Mission Walkthroughs